


The Hole

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 愿你是我的伤口
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 有年龄差操作，站街梗，由一个无关紧要的旁观者视角切入

> 你们看见玫瑰，就说美丽，看见蛇，就说恶心。你们不知道，这个时节，玫瑰和蛇本是亲密的朋友，到了夜晚，它们互相转化，蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。[1]

拉下手刹熄火将车钥匙拔出来，看了一眼时间，还够时间能先去抽根烟，躲进两栋楼之间的夹缝，脚下不知道是不是踩到了什么软绵绵的东西，借着一点微弱的光亮低头看了一眼，是只死老鼠，向前又走了两步，把鞋底在地上蹭了蹭，弯下腰用手圈住打火机，点燃了一根烟，吐出的白烟在冬夜里厚重又潮湿的空气里艰难地上升。

我抬起头望着它慢慢消去的样子，突然在想，这个世界是不是从起初就是它所呈现的这个样子。

这种死气沉沉的人人若是不背着枷锁就会变成地上的死老鼠的样子。

不好，发呆的时间太久了，我慌忙掏出灭烟袋把烟掐灭，跑回去的时候还顺便在嘴里喷了两下薄荷味的清新剂。

我是个司机，就是每个公司最常见的负责开公用轿车的司机，最近刚刚被调去开董事专用车，比起以前在工作量上是要轻松不少。

老板看起来很年轻，我一开始还以为他比我要年纪小一些，之前在总务处的时候听到女员工提到才知道他已经三十六岁了，不过完全看不出来，公司一楼的展览处挂着老板刚成立公司时候的照片，十多年前的染了黄毛后的布丁头看着和现在也没什么差别。

年底连着几日的董事会议，老板的脸色很是不好，站在一边替他打开车门，他蹙眉不动声色地瞥了我一眼，接着什么都没说就坐进了车里，确认他坐好了之后我将车门关上，绕到驾驶座之前我抬起手臂闻了闻身上的味道，应该什么都没有啊。

系安全带时我小心翼翼看了一眼他，这大概是我第一看到老板这么将烦闷的情绪外露了，替他工作的时间还不长，不过他基本上都是低头拿着手机走到车边，沉默着坐上车后又继续看手机，偶尔也会一上车说句要去哪儿就躺下睡觉，今天他只是用手指按着眉心，低着头双眼紧闭着。

车下了高架停在这栋我要是没有拿着临时出入证就连楼下的花园都不被允许进入的高级公寓前，我刚要提醒老板到家了，一回头就看到他目不转睛盯着车子的前方，深夜里被车里的顶灯照得像是染了金色一眼的瞳仁里永远都是我读不明白的东西，我犹豫着是不是要开口问的时候，他突然看向我。

「我要去一个地方。」

他对地址的描述很清楚，也正是由于过于清楚导致对他说出的话产生了一种近乎于怀疑的情绪，这是老板会去的地方吗，他会去做什么，这是他第一次去吗，感觉敏锐的他抓到了我这一点的怀疑，只是将窗户打开了一条缝凑上去嗅了嗅外面清冷的空气，再又说了一句：「开车。」

——我只需要一个没有好奇心的死人。

这是老板第一次见到我的时候说的话，我没有忘记，所以我不会去好奇。

我从上一个被调职远派到新加坡的司机那里听说了老板曾经有过一个姑且算作是恋人的伴侣，为什么说是姑且，因为这个人只会在晚上出现，每隔一段时间他都要在固定的地点接那个人到这间公寓楼下，然后在原地等待再将那个人送回去，有时是两个小时，有时候是三个小时或者更长。

三个月之前某一日的凌晨两点左右，司机前辈说他正打算在车里眯一会儿，却发现还没到一个小时，就有人急匆匆地扒着车门，像是被身后什么人在追赶一样，身上穿着的裙子连拉链都没有拉好，帮着把车门打开了，他才看到那顶歪掉了的假发和掉在地上的胸垫。

特殊性取向或者是什么特别癖好这都挺常见的，我从来都不觉得有钱人能有多正常。

不过前辈又强调了一下，那个人看起来像是死里逃生的一样。

于是我知道了这个故事，而前辈也再没有机会回到东京来了。

「你直接回去吧。」车刚停稳，老板就自己先下了车。

雪花落在轿车的挡风玻璃上，因为车内的空调所以很快就化掉了，一朵接着一朵，我抓起车里的备用伞就要追上去，却在看到穿着深色大衣的他的背影慢慢融进那团看起来与他毫无瓜葛却又无比和谐的混杂的霓虹夜色中的时候停住了脚步，我突然想起了前辈说的「死里逃生」，收起了最后一点没有被我杀死的好奇心。

* * *

拥挤的、吵闹的、肮脏的又或者是罪恶的，孤爪研磨有时候会把自己放进一种无药可解的迷乱之中，让冷静与理智在这个情况下变成最无用的要素，让思考本身成为一件浪费时间的事情，用身陷迷乱的时间去交换它们在清醒时分能够百分百发挥出效用的时间，也就是两种极端，要么让大脑暂时停转，要么就让大脑转到死为止。

孤爪研磨可能是这个圈子里最恶名昭著的dom，每一对在确定了固定的某种关系之前，也会稍微考察一些各个人的喜好，或者干脆是试验一次，以判断是不是可以继续下去，或者是成为长期伴侣，但即便是接受程度极高的sub都直言，如果来的人是他的话，就是成箱的美元砸在眼前都要尽量避免与他做。

究其原因本来就不是他玩得很过分或是过于粗暴，是因为限制太多，支配欲太强，稍有一步行差踏错，就不知道他会如何对待你。在这个时候，所有的安全词都是不管用的，有些听说过他的人甚至认为他不是因为癖好才成为了dom，只是因为单纯的是个反社会人格罢了。

呢子大衣上落了的白色雪花变成了水珠，然后又会有新的落下来，孤爪走过这条深夜依旧足够热闹的街道时，脑海里除了想做这个词之外什么都没有。

十多年前一起创建公司的合伙人暗地里耍了这么多花招只为了那点可怜的股权，连着两日看旧时好友如小丑一般做戏，没有一点技术含量的手段都不足以让自己对他认真起来，浪费时间的事情最容易让孤爪对其他的事情产生渴望，无聊像是虚空一点点地占据了他空荡荡的心与麻木的神经，他急需要填满这些空虚，把暂时用来补充的棉花全部扔掉。

「先生你好，请问现在几点了？」

在这里各家店都有不成文的规定，无论是刚来的新人还是经验者，在遇到孤爪研磨的时候都不允许主动上前。所以在听到了这声久违的问候之后，他回身看向了跟自己说话的人。

看着还是一副什么都不懂的愣头青的样子，年纪也就二十，无论语气听起来多像一个熟练的老手，那双眼睛里藏着的仿佛明天太阳一定会升起的光直接出卖了他，黑色的头发凌乱地像是在大风天里走了十几公里，身材倒是极好的，酒红色的丝绒制的修身西装穿在他身上看着没有庸俗感，即使倚在墙边上也看得出有将近一米九的身高，在等着回复的时候，嘴角隐隐约约上扬着，上翘的眼角很是直接地表明了自己的身份。

就连孤爪研磨都有一瞬间在想，有这样好的条件理当去做些其他的事情才是。

低头不经意地扫过那在小了一码的西装裤之下包裹着的臀部，连接着大腿后的肌肉线条似乎都可以轻易地想象出来，在抬眼看向他的眼睛，孤爪手指摸过手腕上的表带开口说：「三点。」

而他背后的钟楼上的时间才刚刚过了零点。

意思也就是说三个小时，不过夜。

想做，想做，想做，越是烦躁的越是想做，孤爪在说完这一句三点的时候上前一步伸手扯过他脖子里的领带，用冷淡的却又同时急切的心情开口说：「在这里跪下。」

不说这里人来人往，就是这越下越大的雪都让人不能理解这样的命令，在看到眼前人迟疑的一瞬间，孤爪从侧边的口袋里抽出了一叠颇有分量的纸质钞票塞进他的口袋里，上面的福泽谕吉比说更多的话都要管用，明显注意到了对方的松懈，他又重复了一遍：「在这里跪下。」

膝盖跪在坚硬的地砖上的时候发出了咚的一声闷响，明知道客人的要求却还是在等着命令的他大约也猜到了孤爪是什么人，或者说他一开始就应该知道孤爪是什么人，孤爪的手指轻轻抚过他的喉结接着向上用并不温柔的力气用手捏住他的下颌两边，一直到他迫不得已将嘴巴全部张开的时候。

「为……为了您方便，可以称呼我黑尾。」这过程中他挣扎着说出了自己的名字。

「真名？」孤爪手上的动作先停了两秒。

但是黑尾已经发不出声音了，只能是勉强着应一声。

「叫我研磨就可以了，」孤爪说完便拉开了裤子的拉链，「现在，不需要我教了吧。」

来回搓了两下想让手变得暖和一些，但是无论手心怎么滚烫，手指却都是冰凉的，黑尾拿手握住了还是软塌塌的他的时候，察觉到孤爪不自觉地打了个寒颤，只好是避开了手指用手掌托着，两腿叉开跪着将自己的高度再降低一点，低下头用舌头先从下至上地舔了一遍，舌尖在龟头上打着圈，努力地分泌这唾液好让因为在冷风中站了太久而变干的口腔里变得更湿润一些。

看得出他是个头脑比身体要更着急与敏感的人，黑尾在按部就班地让他硬起来的时候根本无法忽视这个从上方投射下来的不带任何情感的冰冷的视线，所有的表现都在说他想做，但是却又冷淡得令人心惊。面对着墙壁背对着大街的动作在这个时间在这个街道上一点不引人注目，即便是这里真的在做什么事情，那些同样处在醉生梦死之中的人估计连看都不会多看一眼。

人人都在忙碌地去消解自己的无聊，没有人会去管其他人的无聊。

熟练的撸动和吞吐的动作都昭示着黑尾已经做过不知多少次这样相同的事情了，或许是某个洗手间的隔间，或许是某家低级酒店的房间，或许是某个付了钱的人的家中，孤爪也不觉得这对他来说有什么特别的，无非是今天在想要做的时候碰上了一个质素还不错的话也不多的人而已。愈发低沉的呼吸声和深入那黑色发丝中的手指，黑尾知道孤爪不至于是一个打动不了的人，性从头到尾都是一件很纯粹的事情，而孤爪在此刻就是一个相当的以至于纯粹到完全的人。

尽管每一下都顶到了喉咙最深处，却也不至于到会干呕的地步，按在后脑的手并未用太大的力气，应当听到的充满着情欲的喘气声被风声卷走，黑尾可能只是觉得这样还不足够，便换了方式吮吸了起来，孤爪的大腿果然颤抖了两下，但毕竟性子不急的人，即便是如此都还未到最终的时刻，抬眼看到了孤爪眼里藏着的「你就这点本事了吗」的挑衅，黑尾不自觉地先是笑了，接着性器口中吐出，用手指头在马眼上摩挲着，指节上粗糙的茧起到了效果，抬起头对着他做了一个卷舌的动作，那人眼底闪过一点光，然后很是干脆地再次挺入，这一次便没了任何温和的态度，只是狠狠地彻底地每一下都要让黑尾露出痛苦到想要停下来而已。

带着腥气的粘稠液体射在口腔壁内，是无论是否习惯都令人无法完全接纳的感受，不知道怎么去形容，将本来就不可能是食物的东西尽数吞入，若不是一场交易的话，黑尾想自己一定是绝对不可以的，然而通常需要做的心理建设在这个场合的注视之下变得有些多余。

「咽下去。」孤爪平静的表情让人根本不敢相信他刚刚才被一个人口到射了。

是命令的口吻，但是是意外让人不想拒绝的命令，过去二十年，黑尾铁朗可曾有一刻认为自己应该臣服于谁，除了这个悲惨的生活。

是这个雪夜，连接起了两个无底洞，深深的绝对不见底的。

在有着一整面落地窗的公寓顶层的房间里，照亮他们的是整个城市的灯光，暖气将寒冷的身体不消两分钟就融化，一件又一件地将衣服扔在地上，黑尾慢慢地在床上坐下，两腿朝着孤爪的方向打开。

「塞进去。」孤爪两手交叉坐在床边的扶手椅上，原本在脑后扎着的齐肩发现在是披散着的。

用手指在自己的后穴稍微做了点缓冲，黑尾将形状不算强人所难的东西很是听话地塞入后，生理性的眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，二十岁的身体比十几岁少年的身体是要可观许多，无论是发育完全的骨骼，还是手臂上漂亮的肌肉线条，还是在这时都能看见的胸肌与腹肌，更或者是打开两条腿是能够看到的健壮的大腿肌，孤爪想自己从前总是偏好精瘦的身材，现在这样骨骼与肌肉分明的感觉倒是更让人头脑混沌。

按下手里那个小小的按钮，并不明显的震动声在寂静的房间里变得很清晰。

「啊——」黑尾的手攥紧了床单，猝不及防地叫出了声。

「嘘，黑尾。」孤爪身子稍微向前倾了一些，伸手抓着黑尾的前额发，然后紧紧一扯，低头用额头抵着他的额头，「安静一点。」

刚想用手去捂住自己嘴巴的黑尾看到孤爪松开手后又对着他摇了摇头，同时说：「摸自己给我看。」

身体里的震动是越来越强烈，黑尾用手指捏着自己的乳头，还要一点声音都不发出来，身上的每一块皮肤都因为这样而变得过分的敏感，就连自己的手指经过的地方都足够让其更加滚烫，眼泪一波接着一波地涌出来，后穴变得濡湿流出的液体在深蓝色的床单上留下一大摊的痕迹，胯下的性器被刺激到高高昂起，却又无法释放。

「求你……」他开口叫他。

「嘘，听话的孩子才有糖吃。」孤爪站起来，黑尾看到了他隆起的裤裆，又看到他把强度调到了最大。

紧紧抿着嘴，仿佛要窒息了一样，只能一手继续揉着乳头另一只手去撸动着自己，试图用其他的刺激让先短暂地分摊掉后穴的猛烈震动，皱着眉头连眼睛都要睁不开的黑尾铁朗，像是个制作精良的兵人，上乘的长相与近乎于是美妙的肌肉都能够满足孤爪研磨此刻心里的那团虚空。

「你知道这个世界上什么最可怕吗？」孤爪问他，「你现在可以说话了。」

「不……不知道，啊……啊……」解除了禁言命令的黑尾开始放浪地呻吟着，颇有一种要把刚刚没能叫出来的全都释放出来的感觉。

「我啊，我害怕无聊，」孤爪单腿跪在床上，将塞在他后穴中的拿出来，「来，再张开一点。」套上安全套之后，便是很干脆地长驱直入，根本不留给黑尾一点点喘气的空隙，一下接着一下地抽插着，他的声音还是那样冷静，「所以让我无聊的人最好直接死掉。」

这到底是在用什么方式补全自己，黑尾想知道孤爪为什么会像是个被填满了空壳一样活着，为什么明明只是一场做爱，却像是要把他的整个身体都融进自己的里面。

三点了，床头的数字钟亮了一下。

洗手间里传来哗哗的流水声，黑尾就这样望着天花板上用夜光涂料画出的星河，黑尾想起了小时候和父亲躺在郊外草坪上看过的星空，大片大片的深邃的黑都遮掩不住的星星点点，父亲说铁朗的以后是永恒地存在着的即便宇宙再次迎来爆炸都一定还会发着光茫的恒星。

结局是他现在正睡在一张能够看着夜光星星的床上，将自己拆开成商品，标上明确的价码，以换取对于过世的父亲留下的巨额欠款来说几乎杯水车薪的回报。

一边擦着头发，一边走出来，穿着灰色连帽衫的孤爪研磨看着就像是黑尾的同龄人，眼睛里已经没了在大雪中相遇时的迫切与渴望，只剩下满是霜一般的凌冽，推开房门他在走出去之前回头说了一句：「门口的鞋柜上的信封，拿了就走吧。」

裸着身子跨了一步上前，黑尾开口问道：「新的sub由我来当如何？」

勾起嘴角笑着抬手按着黑尾的肩膀让他跪下，孤爪回复道：「我不认为你不会让我感到无聊。」

「但我需要钱，很多很多钱。」在这一步就亮出底牌的人，黑尾铁朗究竟是聪明还是不聪明的人。

「正好，我有钱，很多很多钱。」轻轻捏住他的下巴，孤爪低下头看着黑尾完全没有闪躲的目光，「所以现在，先滚出我的地方。」

\-----------------------------

1.三岛由纪夫《萨德侯爵夫人》


	2. 下

> 你们别无他想，只是跟世俗、道德和常规一起睡觉，发出喜悦的呻吟。[1]

在正月前下了这么一场大雪，明明温度没看出什么骤降的意头却还是在出家门前被冷风扑回头，思前想后盯着床头剩下的最后一双干净袜子，还是又多套了一层，不知道电车会不会停运，硬底皮鞋踩在积雪的地面上有种微微下陷的感觉，我的通勤时间比普通上班族要更早，所以现在这个点的路上冷清得不太像是工作日。总之，先到公司打卡，接着去地下车库，把车里里外外都擦一遍，老板倒是没什么洁癖，不过不整洁的东西会让他的情绪变得糟糕，我还不至于在这点上马虎。

和门口保卫说了声早上好，就听着他们在说什么那孩子在楼下站了好久了，我回头看了一眼才看到门前有个很面生的年轻人，是少见的高个子，不太听话的黑色短发从毛线帽子边缘冒出来，我不知道他在看什么，只觉得他在试图接近什么，像是阴暗角落里伺机而动的猫科动物，在人远离的时候将地上的死老鼠吞下果腹。

我偶尔会看到一些人就是追着车都要将自己的企划书和作品送给老板，心情好的时候老板会打开车窗接过来看两眼，但绝大多数时候都只是抬头看我一眼，示意我直接开走。

此刻望着那双眼睛，我甚至没有一秒钟认为他和那些来到这家公司的其他男孩儿一样，满心期望自己成为下一个孤爪研磨。

至今的所有日子里，始终是活得小心翼翼一步看三步，当这日晚上收到老板的消息的时候，我想自己可能是距离那个他所要求的没有好奇心的死人更近了一些吧。

「替我去接一个人。」

对地点依旧是叙述简洁又到位，车停在那片霓虹灯营造出的混沌空间之外，我打开窗在一片迷蒙中见到了那双印刻着饥饿而不是期许的眼睛，没有我想象里这类人的脂粉气，双手插在口袋里向这里奔跑的时候，还以为是哪里来的大学生。

「呼，外面可真冷啊。」他竟像个熟人似的就这么开口同我说话了。

「可不是，夜里马上还有雪呢。」看着他冻红了的脸颊，我伸手把空调调高了一些。

今天会是几个小时呢，会过夜吗，我才猜想着一秒就立刻遏制住自己的欲望，窥探秘密是人的本能，而我为了生正在杀死自己。

* * *

这世间无数涉及金钱的交易总是像一场无穷尽的赌局，筹码层层叠叠，手牌纷纷而下， 抬起头是从空隙中得见白日，却又不知道看到的是不是白日，或许是灯光，或许是闪着警示的警钟，又或许是死神来时笼罩大地的茫茫白色，那落了一地的，可真是干净，骰子停止转动了，这次庄家出价几何。

关不紧的门给了寒风趁虚而入的机会，一间鸽子窝能躺下几个人，黑尾铁朗大概会坦然地说，只要想的话就可以躺下整个城市里悲惨的人，聚集了所有肮脏的穷困的地方，都是深不见底的，谁知道那之下能藏着多少被悲剧残杀的可怜人。

从同住人的身上跨过去，打开最里面的壁柜，猫着腰缩进去，对于身高如此的黑尾来说确实是过分的狭小了，但好在能够保留一点本身就不可能存在的个人空间。把信封里的钱和西装口袋里的钱放在一起，大拇指在裤子上蹭了蹭，熟练地点起了数目。

「听说了吗，那个孤爪需要一个新的sub？」

「你去试试呗，出手特别大方。」

「疯了吧，经理说谁招惹他就要被赶出去的。」

从听到那些话起，直到现在那短暂的三个小时过去，黑尾很清楚地知道从一开始就不是自己把孤爪当作了猎物。那个人不是冤大头，但是却给出了意料之外的高价，而每一句话在透着清冷的同时又宛如那羽毛轻扫过人的身体，他的眼睛像是金色的，锐利的似箭一般的目光穿过了肌肤，黑尾在想他是不是常常用手这样死死地抓住每一个猎物的心脏，然后猛地一下掏空了，在奄奄一息之际又再次放回去。

享受一场性爱对如今的他来说几乎是不可能的，甚至连去回忆已经结束的交易对他而言都是火刑。但是彼时脱口而出的那句提议，黑尾绝不否认那里面有着另外的想法，实际上很简单，不过是一句「再做一次」罢了。

他怎么可能不知道欠的债如同滚雪球，就算每一笔钱都是一盆热水也要在下一次大雪来临的时候再被冻上。只是没有想多余的时间的事情，孤爪研磨是这片海域上唯一一座孤岛，他宁肯被未知土地吞噬也绝不会再留在无尽之海里了。

电梯门叮的一声缓缓打开，黑尾铁朗觉得这是地狱，但他也不过是具尸体。

「在这里。」

说话的声音从走廊尽头的房间里传出来，黑尾解开了上衣的纽扣就着玻璃的反光看了一眼，露到这里大概就够了，推开门进去，闪着蓝光的屏幕映着孤爪的脸，鼻梁上架着一副银边的眼镜，他一边敲着键盘一边说：「等我处理完工作。」

自认自己的吸引力不至于让对方连抬眼看一下都不愿意，或者说黑尾只是很想再看一次孤爪眼中那个诉说着无数遍欲念的眼神，这样冷静的又理智的人，仅仅想着让他失去自我的样子他就能痛快起来。

在旁边的沙发上坐下，将纽扣全部解开，诱人的肌肉线条在半敞开的衣衫下若隐若现，手在自己的胸前慢慢抚摸着，故意地捏着乳头，让他看到自己的姿态，依着孤爪的习惯一点呻吟声都不出来，昂起头来弓着背，低腰裤让黑色的紧身内裤边露出来，这样柔韧而又健壮的身体要得益于少时练过的运动，在短暂的生涯被打破之前他也曾对将来有过期待。

捕捉到那个人在镜片下眼神的动摇，黑尾越是起了劲，翻了个身跪在地上翘起臀部，学着猫的样子向他那里爬过去，股间早早地变得湿润，若是此时被人一把脱掉底裤，怕是能牵扯出无比色情的银丝。

啪的一声，孤爪站起来合上手边的笔记本电脑，摘下眼镜的瞬间连着理智一起先扔掉了。

可以这样说，他本是不允许任何人以任何借口任何方式打扰到他正常的工作的，今天晚上的这通电话本身也不在他的计划之内，前脚老友痛骂一句「孤爪研磨你应该下地狱」后用力摔上了办公室的门，整堵墙几乎都要被震得晃动起来，后脚孤爪便坐在办公椅上转了个圈看着高层落地玻璃外那些连灯光都照不到的地方，想着那个男孩裸着身子将那点可怜的自尊垫在膝盖下跪在自己身前的样子，轻笑了一声，都是为了那点钱，自以为是认为能靠着旧情过河的老友连个鸭都不如。

累积起来的烦闷最终成了泄欲的催化剂，孤爪将手指伸进黑尾的口中搅动着，他也配合地用灵活的舌头舔着指节与指尖，舌尖扫过上颚时有有津液涌出差一些从嘴角流下来，比起第一晚时那个闪躲的眼神，像是有备而来似的用这双眼睛对自己说着话，每一下每一下都在讲述着：「你不是想要我吗？」

是一只相当不乖的猫，抽出手指将腰间的皮带扯下直接绕过黑尾的脖子，在拉紧到最后之前，孤爪颇有些满意地看着逐渐爬上黑尾脸颊的红，抬起腿用脚挑开他敞开的衣服，脚趾在他的肩膀上点了两下：「来看着我，叫两声。」

「喵……喵——」还能勉强呼吸到空气，但这个情况下想要出声就更容易感觉到那种不可逆的窒息感，最后只会剩下喉咙里由求生欲而发出的声音。

「再来。」他点了一下头，脸上慢慢地浮现出不明显的笑。

「喵——」再是一声就已经是极限了，无论是大脑还是胸腔都有即将裂开的感觉，但只有他知道后面流出的水已经弄湿了裤子，更不用提就要抬头的阴茎。

稍微把脖子里的皮带松开了一指的宽度，孤爪看着黑尾竭力呼吸的样子，手指抚摸过他的喉结接着抛出一句笑意更深的话：「我忘了，猫是不能带项圈的，那么现在再来，一直到我叫你停下来为止。」

他的嗓音是比这个年纪的男孩来说更低沉一些的，若是学着猫的叫法必然要吊起嗓子才能有声音发出来，在音节收尾时黑尾会不经意地将嘴唇撅起来，孤爪仅是站在这近距离的观赏位置上就觉得自己硬了，这张说过不知道多次「操我」的嘴，现在又要再吞下一次自己，温暖的湿润的口腔总是令人高潮的利器，而这样的反应对那个孤爪研磨来说，未免有些过于快了。

令他惊讶的是欢愉的情感几乎要战胜所有的以欲念驱使的情绪，性爱快乐吗，孤爪研磨从来不知道，他只知道性爱能够最快速的使他远离由无聊带来的绝望与悲戚，仿佛一切都满了，一切又都空了。

如果说孤爪急了的话，不如说黑尾是更迫切的那一个，他一手脱下自己的裤子，上半身贴在了地板上，房间里的地暖带来的热度刺激得身下的滚烫就快缴械投降，猫叫的调像是转了弯，他扒开自己两瓣臀肉将屁股抬得很高，大腿的肌肉绷紧，淫水的沿着腿一路流下来，一开一合收缩着的后穴一早做好了准备。

「喵！」将头稍微偏向一边，他的眼神向上看着孤爪，又盯上了那隆起的裤裆。

这只浪荡的猫发情似的叫喊着两边的嘴都想吃。

两只手指伸进流着水的屁股缝里，而这根本不足够，黑尾扭了两下腰看着他又眨了眨眼睛，而手指已经插得很深了，一边搅动着一边听着黑猫绵长而淫欲慢慢的叫声，孤爪拉开抽屉按下开关将震动着的玩具一起推入，并捏着他的下巴从上方俯视着他说：「既然都想吃的话，做好准备迎接贪心的代价。」

黑尾的身子颤了一下，插在后穴里的东西是意料之外的尺寸，加上剧烈的震动，哪怕是已经这样的情况都绝对不是可以承受的，扮作黑猫的媚态几乎减了一半，他发出了沉重的呻吟声。

「友情提示，」孤爪扶着性器挺进黑尾的张开的嘴巴里，将他的呻吟声彻底堵住，「千万不要射，否则我就给猫换一条更适合的项圈了。」

指尖按在已经有了苗头的铃口上，分泌的液体让手指变得有些滑差一些按不住，黑尾害怕着刚刚窒息的感觉同时又在害怕的同时欲望更强了起来，震动感似乎越来越明显了，孤爪抽插着的动作也更加激烈了，阴囊打在脸上发出的响声，听得他意乱情迷，这可能是他第一次在一场交易中体会到性究竟可以带来什么。

身下的人不自觉扭来扭去的腰像一只真正的猫，孤爪看不见自己的脸，但是他确信自己现在是笑着的，他甚至平生第一次觉得自己需要一个吻，不是撕咬一般的，不是发泄一般的，而是一个完整的、绵长的唇舌交缠下的吻。

因为这个角度的原因射出的精液大半都在黑尾的脸上，他伸出舌头一点一点舔干净孤爪还贴在他脸侧的挺立着的阴茎，有后穴的震动感带来的酥酥麻麻的瘫软已经被身体习惯了，却没曾想下一秒会被按在地上深深地吻住，脖子里还挂着的皮带硌着他生疼，这是完全不在预料范围内的，黑尾认为自己应该抗拒的，却发现当孤爪的舌头滑进来舔过口中的软肉的时候，刚刚还能分出精神忍住不要有反应的下面现在大概是把地板弄得一团糟了。

口腔壁内都是腥咸的味道，孤爪不知道自己怎么竟然一点不觉得恶心，这张嘴咽下过多少人的东西，现在竟然还能吮吸着他的舌尖以求快感。黑尾用两只手继续在下面撸动着孤爪的性器，捏过两个阴囊又摸上来，亲吻却是一秒都不停，交缠在一起的舌头怎么都分不开，身体里的玩具最终还是换成了真东西，这书房里除了几台电子设备的电流声就只剩下肉体连接处碰撞在一起的声音。

当这是一场交易的时候不会出现一个吻，不会出现一段温存，不会出现那些就要溢出来的情绪和眼神，孤爪研磨放任着自己这一颗空荡荡的心去接受另一个空荡荡的心，连一只鸭的心思都去揣测，他想自己大概是疯了。

说到底都是饥饿的人，先失去理智打破规则的人是谁。

这个夜晚，漫长到溪流成海淹没整座孤岛。

即便是想着疯了，孤爪对黑尾的渴求也几乎填满了所有挂着无聊标签的时间段，这是一场交易还是一场感情，是必须要避免被提及的话题，上一个从公寓逃走的人在说出那句轻率的「爱」的时候，自己的反应是什么，孤爪逐渐记了起来，指甲嵌进脖子里与围绕在耳边的求救声，这印在了他的骨头上。

「死人的爱才永恒，你能做到吗？」

骑在那个人的身上，他如是说着。

现在用绳子捆住的人是黑尾铁朗，他跪在自己办公桌下，才刚刚咽下几次射出的精液，脸颊浮上的潮红与眼角泛着的泪光，让孤爪不自觉地又勒紧了一些，他低头问：「阿黑，还继续吗？」

「到死都……都可以。」像是借着年轻人的倔强说出的发言，真是愚蠢的二十岁。

助理敲门进来将文件放在了桌上，孤爪平静地听着报告，另一只手点开了跳蛋的开关，又将手指伸进他的口中，在进入办公室前已经对黑尾立下了今天的规矩，不允许让任何人听到任何声音。一分钟，两分钟，三分钟，黑尾当然不知道过去了多久，他只知道地毯上一定湿了大片，口水一滴一滴地都流在了孤爪的皮鞋上。

他却只想着一句，永远不要停下来。

黑尾铁朗觉得自己恋爱了，身体比大脑和心更早一步的恋爱。 被生活掏空的部分是被孤爪研磨填满的，在产生这种为了他什么都可以做的心理之前，他求得只是更多的、再多一点的回报。令人沉浸的虚幻一般的欢愉怎么可能不被打破，还不清的无止尽的债务像锁链一样让他在试图向孤爪走去的时候再次体味一遍绝望。

逃跑啊，铁朗快跑啊。

父亲的声音不知道为什么突然在耳边响了起来，前面的路在塌陷，再后退又是不见底的悬崖，往哪里逃，爸爸你告诉我，我应该往哪里逃。黑尾从来不会忘记自己是怎么被从日常之中抽离出来的，手腕上绑着塑料封条陷在了肉里，血流了又在凝起来，用那些人的话来说第一次被开苞的时候，几乎是痛到连正常的排泄都做不到，从七十几层的高楼一跃而下的父亲一了百了，黑尾也想死，可每每举起刀却又听见父亲的那句

——铁朗，快往有光的地方跑啊。

但是没有光，从来都没有。

他其实已经忘记了过去的同学在看到他穿着劣质的紧身西装站在酒吧门前的眼神了，因为那时候的黑尾好像只是从口袋里掏出了一根烟，坦然地笑着递过去然后说了一句好久不见，旁边看着像是友人的人立刻过来拍掉了香烟，然后拉着他离开了，还低声地说着：「你知道这种人递烟的意思吗，不嫌脏啊。」

收回的手紧紧纂成拳，黑尾上前一步扯住那个人的衣领，猛地一拳砸了下去，手背磕到了牙齿弄出了伤口，而不知收敛的力气又让他打出了第二拳。十八岁，明明那些家伙都是拿着假ID进的酒吧，还摆出了谁比谁更高贵的姿态，彼时的黑尾铁朗还有为自己愤怒的余力，这是他在这两年完全抛弃的东西。

「这个月的利息一定会给的，再等两天不好吗？」

一步步退到码头岸边，冬日里海水到底可以有多冷，黑尾觉得自己应该很快就可以知道了。

看吧，最初的无底洞才是最终的实际。

「点点看，是不是你们要的数目。」

是孤爪研磨的声音，一个金属制的手提保险箱扔在那群人面前的地上。

他踩着他身上最刺痛的一条伤口不紧不慢地走过来，黑尾铁朗现在想再问自己一句，在洞之外有光的地方是否存在？

「那么，还要继续吗？」

这一次，孤爪选择了彻底撕开他。

「到死为止。」

于是这一次，黑尾选择了拥抱他。

* * *

后来我知道了那个男孩的名字，知道了他们故事，也看到了狮子与兔子，他们在暴风雨之夜，如何流血，如何相爱。[2]

—————————–

1.&2.三岛由纪夫《萨德侯爵夫人》


End file.
